Star Wars and the Old Republic Jedi
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: This story takes place during Episode 3. Familier characters will appear but not all. I hope you enjoy and send feed backs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it has been awhile. I hope you are all doing well. Now this story is something I've had in my head for quite awhile. Let me know what you think. The first chapter isn't much but it's mostly a start. Enjoy and please feedback is very useful. Thank you.**

Star Wars

The Old Republic Jedi

On the planet of Coruscant, the Jedi's were discussing on the outcome of the battle that happened moments ago. Though at the same time to their unawareness. An old Jedi was about to wake up. A buzzer begins to off and a voice rang out.

*Hibernation sequence complete. Waking up subject.*

The machine begins to thaw out the being that was inside the capsule. Once full thawed the pod opens and the being fell to the floor but manage to catch himself last second. From a distance he hears some footsteps coming towards him. He called out, "Who goes there?"

The voice said," Don't worry, I am one of the caretakers for your pod. I never thought for you to wake up sooner but welcome."

"What year is this and you aren't my previous caretaker?"

"Please take my hand and I'll have you sit as I tell you what you have missed."

The beings eyes weren't yet fully restored and so he accepted the help. As he was seated, the man explained.

"You've been awake for a long time Jedi. The reign of the Sith have been vanquished and Coruscant have been reformed into a new republic. The Jedi's have return to their beloved temple and peace have return within the Planet."

"Well that's some good news to hear."

"But-"

"There's always something else."

"Not all the Sith were vanquished. They went into hiding and a code was brought down. Only two and no more."

"I see. This code was probably used to keep themselves hidden."

"Precisely, as of now a war has broken out between the Republic and the CIS. Though a big turning point was reached after the battle that took place moments ago on Coruscant."

This caught the being attention.

"Did we push them back? Did we win? Do they need my aid?"

"Everything is fine. The Chancellor was rescued and things are settled. If you would like I can fetch your clothing and lightsaber."

The being finally opened his eyes and said, "That would be nice."

He noticed that his caretaker was a droid.

"Oh you I see a new model was put in."

"Yes indeed."

The droid fetch my clothes and I changed into them. It also gave my lightsaber but I examined it and realized it's not the same model that I used.

"Say what happen to my old one."

"The lightsabers have changed overtime since then and during that we had to make sure it functions the same as all the others. Don't worry your old model is in the pockets of your robe."

I touch the side pockets and sure enough it was there. I turn my new saber on and it still had my color to it. Pure bright green. I turned it off and headed off to the exit.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Where you off too now?"

"To the temple. I wish to see the new members of the council."

"What about me?"

"Keep a good look at the place and make sure no one enters through. I have a strange sense that my awaking won't last long."

The droid nodded and I stepped out into the streets. I forgot how bright the city was and so I put my hood on. I then begin to sense the Jedi Temple near my location. I looked to my left and yes it was the same as I remember. I headed off towards it.

(Inside the Temple)

A meeting was happening between the Jedi Masters.

"You're on this council but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What…how can you do this? It's outrageous! It's unfair! How can you be on this council and not be a Master!?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin bow his head and said," Forgive me master."

Anakin sat down then Mace Windu noticed Yoda was concentrating on something.

"Something bothering you, Yoda?"

"A strong power I sense. An old friend this is. Leave I must."

Yoda got his cane and begins to walk to the entrance of the temple. Everyone was curious to know what Yoda was talking about. So Obi-wan, Anakin, and Mace followed behind Yoda.

I arrived at the Temple and was met by three Jedi's with mask over their faces.

"State your business?"

"I am here to see the Grandmaster and the Council members."

"I am sorry but that is not enough. You must leave."

I ignored them and took one step forward. That triggered them. They turned their lightsabers on and it was a yellow like color. I realized who they were.

"Oh you must be the temple guards. A new design I am guessing."

"Final warning. Leave now or be sent to court."

"Lightsabers off please."

The guards turn to see Master Yoda. They followed his commands and went off their own ways. He begin to walk towards me with a welcomed smiled. I did the same as well. We met face to face and gave a bow to each other. Then three Jedi's came up behind him.

"Master Yoda, who is this individual and he seem to well connect to the Force."

Yoda said," This is my Master. This is Grandmaster Rulth Pruwen."

"It's a pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Chosen One

I found myself standing in the room with all the council members of the Jedi Order. I see many new faces and sensing a lot of great powers within them. Though the Jedi to my left seem to be giving off a big tremendous aura. Something that I wish to look at whenever I have time to chat with him. Right now though I must answer their questions

"Just who exactly are you?"

"I am Grandmaster Rulth Pruwen, Yoda's teacher and a previous member of the Jedi Order."

"How is it that you are still alive and in such a young condition?"

"When the Sith came and launched a surprised attack on the Temple. I knew that I am still needed to continue the teachings of the force. So I had a droid disguise itself like me and I entered a hibernation pod. I was to be awaken after the war was over but I guess the force had other things in mind."

"But how is it that Master Yoda knows you if it was before he was inducted into the order?"

"Telepathy is what I used. Even if I was frozen. I was still guiding those that need to be teach. Yoda was a great successor to start with and I was right. With a long life span, I knew that he will be the next Grandmaster."

"Yes it is but having two Grandmaster is pretty big as it is."

"Oh don't worry about me. I wish to be set in the new rank. A rank above Grandmaster."

"What can be above Grandmaster?"

"Elder level."

"Elder level?"

"I mean that's my suggestion. But think of it for only to be this, it has to be a surviving member of the old Jedi council members."

"Well do we all agree on this approval?"

Everyone agreed.

"Then it is settled. We grant you the rank of Elder Jedi."

"Thank you Master Windu and all of you Jedi."

"What will you do now my old friend?"

"Well Yoda, I wish to work with that Jedi Knight over there."

I looked over to the Jedi in Black Robes.

"You mean Anakin Skywalker? What for?"

"I wish to train him so he is set and ready to become a Master."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he's not yet ready for it."

"Why is that Windu? He's on the council yet not granted Master. I think it is for the best for me to do this. Maybe this is why the force have awaken me early."

Everyone except Anakin gather together and discussed on what I had said. Then they turned and Yoda said," Your request we allow. Anakin to train under you is approved."

"Thank you very much."

I turned to look at Anakin who was very pleased by it.

At the end of the day, I called Anakin to my quarters and he soon arrived a bit late.

"Anakin, you're a bit late."

"Sorry, I had to stop by somewhere."

"Don't worry. Let's get started with the thing that is troubling you."

"Troubling me?"

"Yoda informed me that you've been having these visons of your friend Padme?"

"Yes I have."

"Does this make you worried or does it anger you?"

"Well it does make me worry a bit but no anger."

"I see. For this training, I want to exploit those emotions and turn it into something more powerful."

"But my master told me to not let my emotions overcome me. It isn't the Jedi way."

"Well I am going teach you my way."

I pulled my lightsaber out and turned it on.

"You see that I have a green cyber crystal set into my lightsaber?"

"Yes?"

I turned it off and pulled out my old lightsaber. I turned the old model on and it still had my old color in it.

"Wait but that color I've only seen it with Master Windu."

"Ah, so he's able to use the dark side energy while staying in the light."

"Are you saying I'll be able to control these things and use it for good?"

"Exactly."

I put both my hands out and said," Give me your hands."

Anakin wasn't so sure but he did so. I then begin to search within his thoughts that's troubling him. With my eyes closed I call out the things within him.

"I see your thoughts are dwelling within your friend. Before her it was your mother but oh I'm sorry. I wish that a different outcome could have happened for her. Though during that you let your anger take control of you and you slaughter them all. Not only the men but women and children too. And now this friend of yours…it would have seem as if you two developed a relationship?"

He stayed silent throughout the conversation. I continued.

"You both got married secretly and now she told you…she's pregnant?!"

Anakin let go of my hand and started to back away from me.

"I think you learned enough master!"

"Anakin it is alright. I understand your feelings."

"That's what you will say but later you'll inform the council about it."

"Anakin please calm down and listen to me."

"No I won't."

"Well you should. I think what you want to hear from me will surprise you."

This caught him and so he begin to calm down.

"Are you calm?"

He nodded.

"Alright now listen. I won't tell the council about your relationship because I have the same feeling as you. To be honest this new Jedi code they made I'm not so much of a fan. Hell I am already breaking the code like your old master Qui Gon."

This sure did caught Anakin's attention.

"It's hard to explain but you can learn a lot in the Jedi archive books."

"I wish I can learn it but I'm restricted to access any level beyond my rank."

"I understand that you are a Jedi Knight but if anything comes up let me know. I have enough knowledge in the Sith to teach you. Just know that to not use this knowledge for your own use. Use it for the good of the force and a good outcome will come from it."

Anakin shook his head.

"Alright. I think we are done here. I have a meeting with Master Yoda to attend too."

Anakin stood up and walked out of my room and later Yoda came in.

"Hello, old friend. Training with Skywalker I hope it went well?"

"Skywalker is in good hands and I learned a lot about him. I sense some great potential in him."

"Yes, indeed."

"So what is that you wish to speak Yoda?"

"Off I will be. To Kashyyyk I must defend."

"Oh I sure hope you will be back soon."

"Wish for you to join me in this battle."

"Are you sure? We need someone to stay here to watch the Temple."

"Shaak Ti will stay and same for Windu."

"Hmm, alright I'll join you my friend."

"Leave tomorrow early we are. Good rest you must."

Yoda begins to leave my room.

"Goodnight to you Grandmaster."


End file.
